Forgive and Forget: The Slytherin Prince and The Gryffindor Princess
by LifeIsShortLiveItToTheMax
Summary: Welcome back to Hogwarts. Times are changing and a house unity experiment is put in place. But when a certain Slytherin is coping with being back, its up to the Gryffindors and Slytherins to put aside their differences and find out whats wrong, before its too late.


**So, this is my newest fanfic. I'm stil continuing my other one, but I thought I'd take a break, and start a new one here, so, yeah **

**Disclaimer: I am not called J.K Rowling, I am not old enough to be, as the first book came out the year I was born, therefore, I do not own any of the characters in this. Okay?**

**Also, This is my world, so Fred did not die. Okay? **

**Let me know what you think!**

"After the feast, will all of the returning eighth years please come and see me." Professor McGonagall said, looking down on the students before her. "I wish to speak to them about a new idea we have, on promoting house unity, and preventing conflict." She smiled, and returned to her speech.

Hermione, Harry, Dean and Seamus, all exchanged looks. This was news to them. Ron hadn't returned to Hogwarts, after a blazing row with Harry, Hermione and his family, he moved in with Lavender, who also hadn't returned, and no-one had heard from him since.

Suddenly, chattering filled the hall, and they realised that the feast had ended, meaning they had to go and see McGonagall. They got up, and made their way to the little chamber to the side of the hall, all of them talking nervously about what the idea might be.

Once inside the room, they automatically congregated in the four corners, each house with their own housemates. The Slytherins were all talking in low voices, stealing glances over at the Gryffindors, who watched them stonily. Suddenly, the door banged open, to reveal McGonagall, and Kingsley, the Minister for Magic. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, confused. _What was going on?_

McGonagall smiled at the watching students, and automatically noted the way they split themselves into the four corners. _Well, this will be good for them,_ She thought.

"Both the Minister for Magic and I, have been in discussion about house unity. As separate houses, you are all united, and between some houses there is unity. But as a whole, you argue, and fight. This does not set a good example to the younger students, and in the future, if not prevented, may be the cause of another war. So, we have decided on an idea, which should bring house unity."

The students began to look at each other, panic clearly etched into their faces. What was she going to make them do.

"Two houses with the most rivalry between them will be paired, and students from those houses will be paired together. These partners will be of the opposite sex, to help with some of the later tasks. The partners will be required to live together for a month, and at the beginning of each week, will be given a task to complete by the end of the week. The house pairings are as follows: Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor and Slytherin."

The house matching was obvious, but both the Gryffindors and Slytherins were outraged anyway.

"Us, live with them? They were the cause of the war!"

"They're going to kill us in our sleep!"  
"Self-righteous little-"

Harry stood up. "STOP!"

The room fell silent, everyone watching him. "This is what they mean. We argue over everything, purely because we were given different houses and told how to act. We don't judge people on what country they're from, so why should we judge what house they're from? We've all had our differences, but this needs to stop. We can't risk having another war. Everyone suffered, everyone lost people, no matter where you stood in the war. We need to stand together, and we need to try this. I'm willing to."

There was silence, and suddenly, a cold voice came from the side of the room.

"Easy for you to say Potter. Us Slytherins have had our whole families torn apart, sent to Azkaban. We've been cornered in streets, been tormented, attacked. All because of what house we're in." Pansy stood, arms crossed, facing Harry.

"That's your own fault!" A voice came from behind Hermione, and she spun around to glare at the culprit. Then she stood.

"Pansy, You tormented us muggleborns and mudbloods for years. You attacked us, bullied us, made us feel worthless. So don't try the pity card. Harry's right. We need to do this. We need to set an example for the younger generation. We already had to suffer because of our parents, and we can't make our children suffer because of us. I'm all in."

Seamus stood up behind her. "So am I."

Then Dean stood. "Me too."

Soon, the whole of the Gryffindor corner was stood, and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw stood too, all three houses smiling at each other, then turning to face Syltherin. The Slytherin Eighth years sat in the corner, unmoving. Suddenly, someone rose from the back of the Slytherins, and face the rest of the group students.

"They're right .We can't let our children make the same mistakes we did, by following the bad example our parents set. I won't let that happen. I'm in." Draco Malfoy stood, surrounded by the sitting Slytherins, and faced Harry, giving him a slight nod, which Harry returned. The rest of the students stood, looking at him in shock.

"He's right. We need to do this. Count me in." Blaise stood up next Draco.

"And me." Theodorre Nott stood too. Soon, the rest of Slytherin house was on their feet. McGonagall looked at Kinglsey and smiled. The plan was working better than they thought.

Suddenly the door swung open, and a small fiery figure flew in.

"Sorry Professor, I only just got your note. What is going on?" Ginny stopped, and stared at the room, with all four houses stood facing each other, in separate corners.

"Miss Weasley, thank you for attending. We didn't have enough pairs, so would you be willing to step in, during a house unity experiment?"

"Go for it. Anything is possible." The red-head grinned, and made her way over to the Gryffindors corner.

"The pairs are as follow: Theo and Parvati, Blaise and Ginny..." McGonagall started to reel names off a list, and as the group of available partners shrunk, Harry and Hermione looked at each other in panic.

"Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson." Harry looked at Hermione, and Hermione tried not to laugh.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." _WHAT?! Malfoy! You have to be kidding._

Malfoy looked over at her. _Ugh. The Gryffindor Princess. I guess I should have seen it coming._

"Your trunks have been sent to your rooms, which you will share with your partner. There you will also find the details of this weeks task. Good luck." And then McGonagall and Kingsley swept out of the room, leaving the students inside, in shock.

"Hermione. She's left you with Malfoy. Malfoy!" Harry said, staring at Hermione.

"Harry. It's fine. We need to do this." She replied, before turning and leaving the room. The rest of the Gryffindors followed her lead and left after her.

"Drakey, they've put you with the mudblood." Pansy simpered, holding on to Draco's arm. He yanked it out of her grip.

"Don't call me that. And don't call her a mudblood. They're right you know. We need this." And with that, he walked out of the room, Blaise and Theo right behind him.

Eventually, Hermione found her room, and stepped inside, taking in her surroundings. She was in a large circular room, surrounded by bookshelves and paintings. There were two desks, at opposite sides of the room, and a two large sofa's facing each other in the middle of the room. The sofa's had cushions and blankets spread over them, and there was a large fireplace next to them, with a roaring fire in it. There were five doors that lead out of the room. One, led back out of the room into the corridor. The other, had Hermione written on it in red and gold lettering, and when she opened it, revealed a large room, painted in the Gryffindor colours, and a large canopy bed in the middle. There was a large bookshelf next to the door, and on closer inspection, held the contents of her bookshelf at home. The large wooden wardrobe held all of her clothes from at home, and when she checked the back of the wardrobe, she found the little blue shoe box, that she kept at home. She opened one of the unmarked doors to reveal a small kitchen, with yellow walls. It had muggle appliances plugged into the walls, and magical appliances too. She smiled. Professor McGonagall had thought of everything. She put the kettle on for a cup of tea, then went over to the final unmarked door, when it swung open, she gasped. She was in a spacious room, with blue tiled walls and floor. There were two shower stalls at opposite ends of the room, and a large deep bath in the middle, big enough to swim in. Taps lined the edge of the bath, and when Hermione turned them, each poured out different types of bubbles. Hermione smiled again, this place was amazing.

She made herself a tea, and settle down on one of the sofas, only then, did she notice the envelope on the table between the sofas. _I should wait for Malfoy._ She thought, and settled down, waiting for his return.

When he eventually appeared, she let him look around, and take in his surroundings. He went into the kitchen, and she couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. "Granger. What are these things in here?"

"Kitchen appliances Malfoy. They're what muggles use to cook."

"Oh." And that was it. He turned to look at the bathroom.

"Bloody Hell."

"Nice isn't it?"  
"Yeah."

After Draco had finished exploring, he sat down opposite her.

"Those are the instructions then?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened it, but I'm assuming so."

"So open it."Hermione reached down, and picked up the envelope. Inside, there were two ties. One Gryffindor, and one Slytherin. Hermione laid them on the table, and opened the letter.

_Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy,_

_Aside from Mr Potter, you two are the most influential students in the school, as you proved this morning in the meeting, so it is vital, that you complete these tasks to the best of your ability. If you do, others will follow your week's task is simple. Wear your house tie. These ties have been magically altered so that when you feel an extreme emotion, you will sing it instead of saying it. This should encourage you all to get over your fears of telling each other how you really feel, whether you are scared, upset or worried. You must wear these ties for a whole week. Also, if a line in the song doesn't apply to the situation, then you will just skip over that line._

_Good Luck_

_Professor McGonagall._

Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

"Oh shit."


End file.
